To See a True Smile
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: SAKURAxSAI-- All Sakura knew was that she would give anything to see Sai truly smile. But what would it cost? Her breath, her life?---Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

Hi, it's me again

**Hi, it's me again! Here with another Sakura fic. I hope you like this one. ******

**Summary:** What was a true smile? Did anyone really know? All Sakura knew was that she would do just abut anything to se Sai truly smile. But what would it cost her? Her breath? Her life? And what was that look in Sai's eyes when she was around Sasuke?

**Read and find out!**

**--**

**Prologue**

"So this necklace is supposed to hold some kind of power?"

"Yeah. But no one knows what it is. So, our mission is to get the necklace and figure out its power."

"Then what?" the man wearing all black asked.

"Then, we kill the boy who caused all of this mess."

There was silence around the group of men.

"And who was that?" One of the man dared to ask the S-ranked villan. The name he said slithered off of his tongue as a curse.

"Sai."

**--**

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up today, so keep reading, and don't forget to review!!!**


	2. chapter 1

-Hey guys

**-Hey guys. Sorry the prologue was so short, but I am in school typing this and I had to get back to class. But, anyway, here is the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

_**-Sakura's P.O.V-**_

And thus our story begins in a forest near Konoha. This was only a B ranked mission. Just retrieve the stolen necklace of Tsunade's and then return to the village.

Not that difficult.

"Sakuraaaa! How are we going to find this necklace!?" whined a grumpy Naruto.

I sighed.

Though team Kakashi wouldn't be the same without him, I still wished that he wasn't here sometimes. I rolled my eyes heaven ward and jumped faster from branch to branch. I suddenly slammed into the back of someone and went sputtering to the ground.

"Ahh…"I groaned and sat up, looking to the branch where Sai was sitting. He smiled his fake smile and I gritted my teeth and sighed in frustration. He was always there smiling his fake smile that made me want to regurgitate. Would he ever truly smile? I didn't know, but someday it would be nice to see.

I shook my head. Ever since we had started this mission, which had only been a week ago, I had been thinking of Sai in strange ways. I got up off of the ground and dusted my pink shirt and black shorts off. Maybe it was just the heat getting to me. Because rationally I would _**never **_think of him that way. I like the romantic kind of guys. And Sai was anything but that. He had to read books to figure out how to _**feel**_, for Christ's sake!

Sighing again, I grabbed onto the lowest tree branch and was about to swing up to the higher branches where Sai was and give him a piece of my mind. But before I could swing, a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle and yanked me to the ground.

Shit! I had forgot to check for other ninja's chakra!

I quickly kicked loose of the hand that had grabbed me and threw a kunai at the attacker.

"Ah! Sakura, what the hell was that for!?"

I looked down to the ground from where I was now in the tree, near Naruto and Sai. I was overly-aware of Sai's closeness to me and tried to hide my smile. The branch shook as Naruto jumped to the ground.

"Sasuke-teme!? What're you doing here!?"

--

-_**Sai's P.O.V.-**_

I saw Sakura tense up at the name.

Sasuke.

He was the one who had hurt her before. I remembered Naruto explaining the whole thing to me. I balled my fists up involuntarily. I glanced down to them. Why had I done that? Could this have been part of the emotion I had read about: jealousy? No…it couldn't be. I shook my head and looked to Sakura, who had gone pale. I almost reached out to her, but thought better of it. I looked down to Sasuke who was in a bear hug by Naruto. A certain gleam came into my eye, and I didn't know what it was. But I was certain of one thing.

Sasuke wouldn't hurt Sakura again if I could help it.

--

**A/N: And that's the first chapter.**_** REVIEW**_** or this will not be continued. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I noticed that at the end of the last chapter I sounded a bit harsh with the whole "review or this will not be continued" crap. So, whether anyone reviews this or not I will continue to write, because that's what I love doing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

--

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's Return**

As I looked down to Sasuke, an unwelcome feeling came back into me. It wasn't love, because it was impossible for me to love anyone now; but I think it might have been longing. Longing for something that could have been. I mustered up all of the courage I had and jumped to the ground where Naruto was still hugging Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed in black shorts that came to right above his knees and a plain white shirt, that was cut off at the sleeves; and he wore simple black shoes. He had his hair down this time. Something I can't ever really remember seeing. It gave him a certain charm-though very little- but still, it was enchanting to see his hair down.

"Dobe, get off me!" He yelled, slightly laughing. He looked up to me and something changed in his expression. I didn't think on it too long, because I really didn't care. I was just acting civil now.

"Hey, Sasuke. What brings you back here?" I asked in my nicest, fake tone.

"A lot of things, Sakura," he said, bringing his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I just stood there stiff as a board, and then Sasuke was flung up against a tree, with a kunai pressed to his neck by Sai.

"Sai, what are you doing!?" I screamed. Though I could care less what happened to Sasuke at the moment, I knew how powerful Sasuke was.

"You are not to touch her," I heard Sai barely whisper as I ran up to them.

"He didn't mean any harm, Sai. It's just-"

"Taking up for him?" he hissed.

I blinked. I guess I was. It just came second nature to me. I was so used to hanging on to his every word, and being around him so much that I guess I just started taking up for him too.

"Well, yes. He hasn't been here but a few minutes and already he is getting harassed. He just hugged me, Sai. It was nothing hurtful."

I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from Sasuke's neck and sighed. At least for the moment there wouldn't be any blood spilt.

"So, you're my look-a-like. I was told about you. You can do ink-art ninjitsu, correct?"(Though I know that's not what it's called, let it be called that here.)

"Hai," Sai replied stoically. Kami, sometimes they were so a-like it was creepy. Sai turned away and hopped back up in the branches.

"Come on you two. We still have to retrieve that necklace," he said, turning his back to us.

"Oh, right!" Naruto yelled, having completely forgotten about the mission upon the arrival of Sasuke. He jumped up to where Sai was and looked down to us.

"Well, come on, Sakura. I wanna hurry up and get back so I can eat some ramen!"

"All right, all right, Naruto, I'm coming."

"Now that would be a sight to see," I barely heard Sasuke mutter.

"Excuse me?" I said. Surely I had heard him wrong.

"Naruto sure hasn't changed any."

I smiled. "And I'm glad for it."

I was about to jump in the tree when Sasuke grabbed my hand. What was with him and touching me?

"Sakura, it really is nice to see you again, and to see how you've grown into a lovely young woman."

I didn't give him the desired effect as to blush.

"But, when you return, I want to spend some time with you. We have much to talk about."

"Talk, one thing you were never really good at," I hissed. I moved to jump around him, but he blocked my path. I sighed in frustration.

"What?" I hissed.

"We _will_ talk, Sakura," he said.

"Fine, fine. Just get out of my way so I can finish this mission."

He then stepped aside and I jumped into the tree beside Sai.

"Let's go," I said, and took off at my top speed. Onto the Water village. That's where our sources told us we could find the necklace.

"Hey, Sakura, slow down!" I heard Naruto yell from a few yards behind me. I glanced back and noticed that Sai was right behind me. I sighed and swung on an upper branch to the ground. We were only half way to the Water village and he wanted to take a break. I sighed. That was Naruto for you.

I huffed out a breath after leaning my back against the trunk or a tree was sitting under. I picked the perfect place to stop. There was a creek not too far from here where we could quench our thirst. And the shade blocked out the sun's hot rays. I got up after a few minutes rest and walked to the creek. I walked by Sai and tried to get a glimpse of what he was drawing, but he closed his sketch book before I could see. I made a pouty face at him.

"Aw, come on Sai, I want to see."

He shook his head and got up to go and talk to Naruto.

Well, what was his problem? I shrugged, not wanting to worry over something I shouldn't. I knelt down on the sand at the waters edge, making my knees dirtier. I cupped water in the palms of my hand and I brought it to my mouth and sighed. Ah, this water was delicious. I knelt down to get more water, but this time I looked closer at the waters surface and immediately jumped back.

There was face there!

I leaned in closer to make sure I wasn't seeing things and suddenly two arms emerged from the water and wrapped around me. I did something very un-ninja like then.

I screamed.

--

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked that chapter. Go and push the green button! **

**Do it!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, since I wrote that last chapter, I've wanted to write more to this story, just because I love where the plot is going. I hope you all enjoy my quick update.**

**--**

**Chapter 3: The Necklace**

_**-Sakura's P.O.V-**_

Sai and Naruto were at my side without a moment to spare, and the guy who had grabbed me let go as kunai's were throwed at him repeatedly. Sai pulled the man up onto the shore, and I saw his muscles move with the action, and it shocked me. When had Sai gotten those muscles? He trained just as much as any other ninja. I shook my head at the thought. Right now I just needed to figure out why that guy had attacked me. Naruto held a kunai tightly against his throat.

"Who are you?" Sai asked coldly.

"I-please," squeaked the man. "I didn't mean any harm to your friend."

"Hmph," I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips. "You have a nice way of showing affection, then."

The man stood up. He wasn't tall, a few inches taller than Kaka-sensei, but much more rounder. He wore simple clothes that consisted of a tan shirt and black cut-off shorts and he was barefoot. He took a step toward me. Sai instantly stepped in front of me. At first I was pleased with the gesture, and then shook my head again.

Gah!

Why was I letting him treat me as the weaker person? I could take care of myself. I stepped around him and went to stand closer to the man, taking him in. Judging to see if he was a good person. I nodded.

"He's okay," I said to Naruto and Sai. Naruto took his kunai away from his throat and glared at the man still. Sai made a sound I couldn't distinguish, so I just ignored him.

"Why did you grab me then, if you meant me no harm?"

"I-I thought you were-were _one of them_," he said lowly, as if they-whoever _they_ were-would appear any second.

"And who is 'one of them'?" Naruto asked, slightly intrigued by the man's fear.

The man suddenly reached into his pocket and I tensed. Had I judged him wrong? I sighed when he only pulled out a necklace.

"It's because of this," he answered, evading Naruto's question.

It looked no more than a regular heart locket that someone would give someone they liked as a present. I arched an eyebrow at the man.

"Well, thank you for entertaining us for a moment, but we really need to get going."

I took a step in the opposite direction of the creek but the man appeared in front of me.

"Eep," I said, the semi-word escaping my mouth before I could catch it. This man did freak me out a little. And then I felt that familiar presence beside me to my right. I glanced to Naruto and smiled at him. He was always there for me when I needed him. I looked back to where Sai still stood where I had stepped around him. What was wrong with him? I shrugged, thinking nothing more on the matter. I looked back to the man and noticed his face had gone white.

"So," Naruto tired again. "Who are 'they'?"

Suddenly the man screamed and pointed to the top of a tree on the other side of the creek. There stood seven S-ranked ninja's and they were smiling. The man shoved the necklace into my hand and said, "**Only you can solve it. Solve it and be-"**

That's when an arrow was shot through the man's heart and he dropped to the ground, dead beside my feet. I quickly tucked the necklace into my bandages under my shirt, and I heard the men in the trees laugh.

"Ah, we should have fun retrieving the necklace now, eh, boys?" A man who wore all black, that covered every inch of his skin asked. He skin was tan and he had very clear blue eyes. He didn't really look bad at all, but in this situation he appeared to be my enemy. A murmur of laughter was heard at his question. I glared at the men, and walked up to where Sai was standing.

"If they touch me, they're dead," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else.

"Yes, they are," Sai said, surprising me. I spared a glance in his direction, but he was looking in the trees at the men. Had I heard that in his voice right? Could he actually…care…about me? Did he really care if a guy touched me? Surely not. But I know what I heard. I guess I would have to ask him about it later.

"So, Sai, what have you been doing while you have been away?"

"What!?" Naruto yelled, outraged. "You actually know this scum?"

I looked to Sai as well and tilted my head, waiting for his answer. Sai looked as both of us and nodded his head.

"Yes, I do know them. From long ago, though. I do not work nor associate with them any longer*. They are criminals. And I am just part of your team," he said, to reassure us that he really was on our side.

"Ha, is that right, Sai?" the man spoke again from the tree. The man jumped down from the tree and the rest of the men followed him. He was just a few feet in front of us now, and he looked more menacing with each step he took towards us. I got in a fighting position, and I saw the men smile.

"Aw, is the little girly-girl playing ninja?" one of the men mocked in the back. I clenched my fists so hard that they bled. Lucky for me I had my gloves on and no one could see them. I was about to take a step forward but Sai put his arm in front of me, blocking me from going forward.

"What do you want, *Sacremi?" Sai asked coldly, his eyes never leaving the man.

"That necklace that the pink-haired girl has."

"Sorry, but that doesn't belong to you. We are returning it to its rightful owner" he said, visibly infuriating the man. I blinked a few times. How could Sai possibly know that the necklace we had was the one Tsunade wanted us to retrieve? I shrugged, and just decided to play along and go by ear for now.

"It is too mine! If it weren't for you we never would have lost it! So, it's time to give it back," he seethed, his teeth clenched. He took a step towards me and Sai growled.

"If you touch her, you will die," he promised, and it made me shiver.

"Yeah, touch her and die. Believe it!" Naruto yelled, which actually made me smile. They both stood in front of me and I didn't object this time. I had a feeling I was about to need all the help I could get.

"Heh, as if any of you could kill me," he said, directing the statement to Sai, which made Sai look angry. Well, what could pass for angry, anyway. And so, the men started lunging at me.

--

_**-Sai's P.O.V-**_

I was hurt-well, I felt what I thought was hurt when Sakura stepped around me. She didn't want me protecting her. And that made my chest ache for some reason. As the man sputtered an explanation as to why he had grabbed Sakura, I looked around at our surroundings. Something wasn't right. As soon as I thought that, Sacremi and his gang showed up. I clenched my jaw. Though I was trying to learn how to feel emotions, I knew that this was the one the book called _anger_, or even better yet, _hate. _

As the conversation went on and I found out that the necklace we had had been the one they were searching for, I heard Sakura mumble out loud, "If they touch me, they're dead."

"Yes, they are," I agreed, and I think I shocked her. Well, if she really wanted to know why I was acting the way I was she could ask me.

"If you touch her, you will die," I promised.

"Heh, as if any of you could kill me," he said, directing the statement to me. He always had to refer to the past. Well, today the past would come back to bite him in the ass. Because this time they were after Sakura, since she held the necklace, and this time, he wouldn't be able to beat him.

Because I had to protect Sakura. I was the only one who could help her figure out the code of the necklace. And so, Naruto and I crouched in front of her, and she thankfully, didn't object. And then the men lunged.

--

**A/N: And there is that update. So, what did you think? Press the green button and tell me!!**

**Sacremi—Pronounced like Sac-re-me


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, I noticed that on my story stats, only five people have alerted to this story, so, I'm asking that you review when you get done reading a chapter. I just like to know what you think. Thanks. Oh, and if I spell the leaf village name wrong (which I know I will) just let me know how to spell it correctly. ^_^**

**Hey, if any of you like InuYasha, go check out my story ****Emotions****. Let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

--

**Chapter 4: Getting back to Konoha **

_**-Sakura's P.O.V-**_

It didn't take long for Naruto and Sai to take down most of the men with Sacremi. By the time Naruto had used his rensaigan (sp?) and Sai used his ink jitsu, most of the men hobbled out of harms way under the safety of the trees. Though I desperately wished to fight, neither of them would let me. Every time a man would come my way, one of them would start to fight with them before I could raise my fist. Sacremi spat at the men as they cowered in the trees.

"You bunch of cowards. How can you let some stupid kids get the best of you?"

Sacremi stood in front of Sai now, his aura domineering and hatful. He smiled at Sai as his eyes fell on the necklace that lay around my neck once again. I stood straight and stared right back at him, and he did something I wouldn't have expected him to do.

He smiled at me.

I couldn't say it wasn't a handsome smile, nor could I say it had charm. But something about it made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"Well, Sai, I think you and I should finish our business another time. When I don't have something so beautiful to look at," he added, directing the comment at me.

I lunged forward about to strike him but Naruto restrained me.

"Ah! Naruto, chu baka, let me go! I'm going to rip him apart!" I screamed. But it didn't have my desired effect on Sacremi. All he did was laugh.

"And she has a feisty side. I wonder, Sai, how is that she would want your company over mine?"

I looked to Sai and noticed that blood was dripping down his fists and fingers, and dotting the ground with red around him as he clinched his fists. Was he restraining himself that much? That blew my mind. I knew he had self control…but that much? I had no idea. And, anyway, what had he gotten so angry about? The rude comment was directed at me, not him, so he shouldn't have gotten that angry anyway.

I finally convinced Naruto that I wasn't going to lunge at Sacremi and he loosened his hold on me.

"Sai, just forget him for the moment. We have the necklace, so our mission is complete. Let's just go home."

I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from me. I frowned at him. So, he didn't want me touching him?

Fine.

I could do that. I turned to leave and started walking.

"And she has a nice walk," I heard Sacremi say. I turned around and hissed at him. But before I could take any action, Sai flew at him and pinned him to a tree with a kunai to his throat.

And Sacremi laughed.

Really, I didn't find anything as hilarious as he did. What the hell was so funny all of the sudden?

"Go on and do it Sai. Show your little friends how cruel and selfish you really are," I heard him say, and Sai pressed his kunai deeper into his throat, drawing blood. The blood that trailed down his throat mixed with Sai's blood on his hand and I just couldn't take the sight anymore. I fled into the forest, heading to Tsunade's office as fast I could go. I didn't care whether or not I ran like a baby from a battle. I just couldn't stand there and watch Sai suffer and bleed like that. What was wrong with me, I couldn't say. All I knew was that I didn't want Sai or Naruto to get hurt. And watching them fight for me, bleed for me was just too much.

I picked up my speed and finally saw the leaf village come into view.

Thank Kami.

--

-_**Sai's P.O.V-**_

As Sacremi spoke of Sakura's beauty it made my stomach churn. I wanted nothing more than to kill him right there. But, I stopped myself. I wasn't like I used to be. I wasn't as heartless, as cold as I once was. So, I just clinched my fists and said nothing.

"Sai, just forget him for the moment. We have the necklace, so our mission is complete. Let's just go home," I heard Sakura say, and then she touched my shoulder and I flinched away from her. I really hadn't wanted to. I wanted to lean into her warm hand, but I couldn't be distracted when it came to Sacremi. It really was like he said. It would have been better to battle without something so beautiful around to distract us.

I could tell she was hurt by my action but there was nothing I could do or say at that moment. She turned and started to walk away, and then Sacremi said something that made me see red.

"And she has a nice walk."

I heard Sakura hiss and knew she would fly at him if I didn't first. So, I quickly snatched out a kunai and held Sacremi against a tree, pinned to it by the throat.

Sacremi laughed and said, "Go on and do it Sai. Show your little friends how cruel and selfish you really are."

I pressed he kunai harder to his throat, and his blood trickled down to mix with mine. Then I heard someone start to run and turned my head slightly to see Sakura running towards the leaf village.

"Naruto, go after her and make sure she makes it back with the necklace!" I shouted at him, and he nodded and took off at warp speed. Suddenly a fist was launched into my gut and sent me flying backwards. I did a flip and skidded on my feet as I landed.

Sacremi straightened his clothes and wiped the remaining blood off of his neck, and then he smirked down at me.

"Now I know one of your weaknesses."

"And what would that be?" I asked, feigning ignorance. Kuso! Now he knew that…that I…Urgh, I couldn't even think the whole phrase yet!

That I liked Sakura.

There, I had at least thought it now.

But, if he knew that I liked her, then he would go after her, especially since he knew she had the necklace. And though Sakura thought she was done with the necklace, she was far from it. She was the only one who could use its power, the only one, with me, who could break the code of it.

"You like that feisty pink-haired girl. I could tell every time I said something about her. Your eyes got darker with fury."

"As they always will if you talk of any of my teammates like that," I explained.

He scoffed.

"I doubt you would be ready to kill me if I had said anything about that obnoxious blond."

"I would have," I said lowly.

As shadows started to creep in around us, I noticed that it was getting dark. Sakura and Naruto would have been back to the village by now.

"Well, until we meet again, Sai."

Sacremi bowed mockingly and disappeared.

Only to reappear a moment later and whisper something in my ear.

"Remember that you cannot love, Sai. You cannot be happy with anyone. You were just made to be a killing machine. And that's it. Sakura will never see you as anything more. So, you should just give up now," he hissed, and then was gone again.

"Ah!" I screamed, and sunk down to the ground on my knees, with my face in the dirt. I knew his words were true. Sakura could never see me as more than a killing machine, as more than a friend. I was just made to kill and that was it. But that didn't mean I couldn't protect her. That didn't mean I couldn't keep her safe and see to it that she was happy.

I stood up from the ground and started racing back to Konoha. I had this desperate need to see Sakura. To reassure myself she was okay. So, I drew a bird on my parchment and flew over the forest. When I got to Tsunade's office, the necklace was lying on the desk and she was looking over it, puzzled. I cleared my throat so she would be aware of my presence.

"Ah, Sai. Come in, come in. I see that the mission was a success."

"Hai," I said and nodded. I glanced around the room nervously.

"Are you wondering where Sakura is?" she surmised. I nodded.

She sighed heavily and pointed out of her window to the hospital.

"The hospital? What is she doing there?" I asked, hiding my desperation.

"While Naruto and Sakura were on their way back to the village, they were attacked," she explained.

I slowly walked out of the door without another word. Once outside I ran to the hospital. I had to know if they were okay.

--  
**A/N: And that's all for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON NOW!!(LOL)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well everyone, this chapter is going to be VERY short, I hate to say, but I wanted to update all of my stories since I have to go back to school tomorrow, and it might be a while before I can update, but, here is the chapter.**

**Oh, I have a new poll on my profile. Go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 5: Waking Up**

_**-Sakura's P.O.V-**_

My dream with Sai suddenly turned into a nightmare from the battle before that had landed me and Naruto in the hospital. There were only two men to start with, and we readied ourselves to fight; then two more came, then three, and before we knew it we were out-numbered four-to-one.

We fought the best we could, under the circumstances. But is still wasn't good enough. After we had killed the fifth one, our energy was drained, and so was our chakra. I could barely stand, let alone fight anymore. I don't know how Naruto lasted through that much fighting.

I sucked in breaths of air, my lungs on fire, and that's when the men lunged for me. I closed my eyes, fearing the worst, knowing that I was too weak to even get out of the way. And suddenly I saw blond hair in front of my eyes, and I gasped.

"Naruto! What're you doing!?" I shrieked, seeing his blood seep through his clothes.

"I can't let you get hurt, Sakura. You're my friend."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and before I could say anything, he lunged at me attacker, kicking him in the head and knocking him out. The other two got scared and ran for their life's.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away chu baka's!" I laughed, and then turned to Naruto.

"Good job, buddy," I said, and raised my hand so he could high-five me. He raised his hand but collapsed into my body, his blood still flowing freely from his multiple stab wounds. I gasped slightly and immediately pulled him on my back. I had to get him to the hospital, and fast. The rest of the forest went by in a blur, and then I was standing outside the gates. I don't remember going to the hospital, but someone must have found us and took us there.

My eyes fluttered slightly and I blinked a few times at the bright sun coming in at the window. I sighed, and tried to move all of my body parts, to make sure they were still attached to me. They were, thank Kami. But I was sore as hell. A knock at the door got my attention and I sat up in bed, glanced down to make sure I wasn't nacked and said, " come in."

It surprised me to see Sai there. Still smiling his fake smile, as always. This time it was more of a comfort to see.

"How are you feeling, ugly?"

I scowled at the stupid nickname he had given me. So, we were back to stage one, huh? That was fine; two could play that. Or…I thought, getting a very naughty yet fool-proof plan in my head. I smiled.

"Just fine, Sai. In fact, I think I'm up to walking so I'll go and check on Naruto."

I slid out of the bed, being sure to show my legs, though the night gown was pretty short anyway. I watched as Sai watched me get up and walk to him. I could tell he didn't like me being close to him. So, what did I do?

I got_ really_ close to him.

"Arigoto, Sai. For everything," I whispered in his ear, and then leaned up and kissed his ever fake-smiling lips. I could tell you what the kiss what like, but I can't really explain it. Though he was unresponsive, I had to say the kiss was nice, and maybe even perfect.

But most of all, the kiss was _real. _

Unlike when I kissed Sasuke-I started to think, then shook my head. I looked Sai in the eyes, and as always couldn't see anything in them but his color.

I giggled and then I left to check on Naruto.

--

**A/N: And that's where that chapter is left off. I finally know where I'm going with this plot! For a while I wasn't sure, but now I know….yay! Push the green button and REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**You guys know what? I always leave off at the best parts! So, I'm finally back with a whole new and exciting chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and by the way, I changed the rating to T, because I already have other stories with lemons, and I just don't want to do them with this story. But, if you want one, sent me a mail or something and I can see what I can do.**

--

Bonne Lecture (good reading)!!

--

**Chapter 6:The Start of the Heart.**

--

_**-Sai's P.O.V-**_

I just stood there frozen to the floor. What…had…just…happened? Had she really kissed me? I still couldn't believe it. I was pretty sure she had done it to make me mad or agitated, since I had called her ugly. But, she couldn't have wanted to do that, could she? I was brought out of my state of mind by a knock on the door. I turned and saw a face that I really didn't want to see at that moment, or ever, actually.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

I shrugged, not showing any of my emotions, as I always did.

He sighed in frustration and left. I almost smiled. Kakashi came in and informed me that Tsunade wanted all or us, including Sasuke, in her office immediately. I left and started to head out of the hospital. I really wanted to go with Sakura, but I figured she would want to go on her own. I turned back to the hospital after a few more feet, and then I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking out together. And suddenly, I felt like I had discovered what loneliness was.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V—**_

As we made our way back to Tsunade's office, it felt like the old days again. But somehow, that didn't make me fully happy.

"Hey, Sakura, would you want to go get some ramen with me later tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I replied, distracted.

Then I quickly looked up and found that it was Sasuke who had asked me, not Naruto like I had though. Oh, boy. This was gonna be interesting.

As we finally went in Tsunade's room, I saw Sai and smiled at him, but he turned his back to me. Well, what crawled up his ass and died? I shrugged it off.

"Now that you are all here, I have something to tell you about this necklace."

"Ano, Tsunade? Should Sasuke be in here to hear this? It wasn't his mission, after all…"

She nodded. "Yes, he is going to help with the next part of the mission?"

"Next part?" Naruto and I asked at the same time.

"Hai. Now that you have retrieved the necklace, you must now try and open it. This part is called, the start of the heart."

"

"Open it? You can't open it as it is?"

Tsunade held the necklace up and tried to, but failed.

"Oh," I sighed. I had really hoped I was finished with that stupid necklace.

"What about those S-nin that we encountered earlier? Are they going to be after still?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we have scouts out looking for them. Now, Sakura, you are going to have to be the one to wear this."

I choked on my spit.

"Wha-me? Demo-nande(Sp?)(but, why?)?" I sputtered. This day was not going well at all.

"Because, the only way to open it tof-"

"Is to kiss someone," Sai interrupted her.

I glanced at him, then back to Tsunade, and she nodded.

"Oh…well…"

And then I burst into laughter. Me, kiss someone? Way back when I might have kissed Sasuke, but now? There wasn't a guy I liked enough to kiss.

"Well good, this should be over with rather quickly. Sakura and I have a date tonight…so…there's no telling what might happen," Sasuke said boastfully.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sai was out the door.

Kami, what _would_ tonight bring?

--

**A/N**: Hoped y'all enjoyed it. _**REVIEW **_and tell me what you think.


End file.
